O Diário da Doremi
by FireKai
Summary: A Doremi decidiu escrever um diário e junto com isso vêem sensações, sentimentos e dramas que ela não esperava conhecer. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Dia 2 de Fevereiro de 2005:**

Hoje decidi começar a escrever um diário. Não sei se isto vai muito longe porque sou muito preguiçosa para escrever. --'

Hoje o dia começou mal. A minha irmã veio acordar-me, mas como eu sou difícil de acordar (bem, ela é pior) despejou-me um copo de água em cima! Fiquei furiosa com ela.

Depois fui para a escola. A professora Seki estava de mau humor hoje e pôs-me de castigo por eu ter chegado atrasada.

Só da parte da tarde é que as coisas começaram a melhorar. Fui para a Loja Mágica e consegui vender todos os amuletos que tinha feito. Além disso apareceu por lá um rapaz que comprou três de uma vez. Ele era mesmo giro, mas era mais velho do que eu. Pergunto-me qual seria o seu nome...

**Dia 8 de Fevereiro de 2005:**

Aqui estou eu de novo. Eu sei que não tenho escrito diariamente, mas tenho tido muito que fazer.

A Emily partiu uma perna e tem estado a descansar em casa. Hoje, eu e a Sofia fomos visitá-la. Apesar de tudo, a Emily está feliz e é isso que importa.

Quando vinha a caminho de casa, vi novamente o rapaz da semana passada. Ele tem cabelo castanho e uns lindos olhos verdes.

Não consegui falar com ele, mas tenho a certeza que nos voltaremos a ver.

**Dia 16 de Fevereiro de 2005:**

Hoje fui ver o novo filme da Nicole. O filme chama-se "A Princesa do Amanhã" e a Nicole é a personagem principal.

Adivinhem quem é que eu vi no cinema? O mesmo rapaz que foi à Loja Mágica comprar os amuletos. Desta vez sentei-me ao lado dele, apesar dos protestos da Sofia.

Perguntei-lhe o nome e ele respondeu-me que se chamava Ikko. Ele é dois anos mais velho do que eu. Sinto que estou apaixonada. Mas será que é possível gostar de uma pessoa que mal conhecemos?

**Dia 1 de Março de 2005:**

Hoje recebi uma notícia muito triste, o pai da Sofia tem uma doença muito grave e que não tem cura. Não sei exactamente o que é, mas deram pouco tempo de vida ao pai da Sofia.

Ela ficou desesperada e eu tentei ajudá-la. A Emily também esteve sempre do lado da Sofia.

Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, o meu pai disse que se calhar vamos mudar de casa, porque pode vir a ser promovido e terá de mudar de cidade.

Eu não quero sair daqui. É aqui que tenho os meus amigos e as pessoas de quem gosto.

**Dia 9 de Março de 2005:**

Hoje a Reika provocou a Sofia na aula. A Sofia não aguentou e deu um murro à Reika. O pai da Sofia foi chamado à escola e ela ficou suspensa durante dois dias.

Falando no pai da Sofia, ele tem piorado. Acho que não dura mais do que um mês. A mãe da Sofia está a viver agora em casa do pai da Sofia, para os poder apoiar.

A Bibi tem tomado conta da Loja Mágica, porque nenhuma de nós tem ânimo para o fazer.

**Dia 17 de Março de 2005:**

A Sofia não tem vindo à escola. Tem ficado em casa a tomar conta do pai. A professora Seki tem sido muito boa para mim e para a Emily, porque sabe que estamos a sofrer com o que se está a passar com o pai da Sofia.

Quanto à Nicole, ela tem-se mostrado insensível e só pensa nela própria. Não percebo como é que ela pode ser assim.

Hoje tive uma surpresa, o rapaz, o Ikko foi transferido para a minha escola. Sei que não deveria sentir-me feliz, por causa do que se está a passar com o pai da Sofia, mas não consigo evitar de ficar alegre quando penso no Ikko.

**Dia 24 de Março 2005:**

Tenho falado muito com o Ikko e temo-nos conhecido melhor. A Reika tentou sair com ele, mas ele não está muito interessado nela. Ainda bem para mim.

A Sofia veio ontem à escola, mas hoje já não apareceu. A Emily tem ajudado a Bibi a tomar conta da Loja Mágica.

Daqui a algum tempo, o meu pai já vai saber se vai ser promovido ou não. Sinceramente, era bom que ele fosse promovido, porque ganharia mais dinheiro e eu poderia comer mais bifes. :)

Mas por outro lado, eu não quero deixar esta cidade. Não quero deixar os meus amigos, os meus colegas, a minha escola... :(

**Dia 3 de Abril 2005:**

Não acredito! O Ikko pediu-me em namoro. Fiquei super feliz, mas não aceitei logo, decidi que teria de pensar.

A Emily está doente e não veio hoje à escola, por isso desabafei com a Nicole. Ela aconselhou-me a não namorar com o Ikko, porque ele era mais velho que eu e de certo que a relação não iria durar.

Mas eu não liguei muito ao que ela disse e num dos intervalos fui ter com o Ikko e disse-lhe que aceitava namorar com ele. E depois beijámo-nos!

Foi o meu primeiro beijo e foi maravilhoso!

**Dia 5 de Abril 2005:**

Estou super furiosa! Não posso acreditar no que o Ikko me fez. E a Nicole também. Só estávamos a namorar há dois dias e ele já me traiu.

Quando acabaram as aulas, eu fui para casa, mas notei que me tinha esquecido do meu caderno na sala e decidi voltar para trás.

Mas quando entrei na sala vi a Nicole a atirar-se ao Ikko. E ele nem resistiu! Eles começaram a beijar-se e eu vi tudo.

Ele tentou explicar-se, mas não havia dúvida, ele tinha-me traído de livre vontade. Eu fiquei muito triste e terminei o namoro com ele. A Nicole nunca esteve preocupada comigo, ela só disse para eu não namorar com o Ikko, porque estava de olho nele.

**Dia 8 de Abril 2005:**

Mais um dia triste... o pai da Sofia morreu. Ela está inconsolável e eu percebo.

A Emily e eu estivemos sempre ao lado dela, tal como muitos dos nossos colegas. Até a Reika veio dar apoio à Sofia.

Contudo, a Nicole não apareceu. Ela é perversa. Agora anda a namorar com o Ikko, mas continua a pensar apenas nela própria.

O funeral será amanhã. Eu vou estar lá, é claro, e tentarei ajudar a Sofia no que puder.

**Dia 20 de Abril 2005:**

A Sofia foi-se embora. Foi para outra cidade, viver com a mãe. Eu e a Emily chorámos muito com a partida dela.

A Nicole nem se veio despedir da Sofia. Ela é uma insensível!

O ano escolar está quase a terminar e amanhã o meu pai vai saber se vai ser promovido ou não.

Sinceramente já não sei o que pensar. A Sofia foi-se embora, a Nicole já não é minha amiga, agora só tenho a Emily. Não sei se não seria melhor ir-me mesmo embora desta cidade...

**Dia 23 de Abril 2005:**

O meu pai foi promovido. Vamos mudar de casa dentro de duas semanas. Já me conformei com a ideia.

A Emily ficou muito triste por eu me ir embora, diz que vai ficar muito sozinha.

Eu percebo-a, mas não posso fazer mais nada.

A Nicole acabou tudo com o Ikko e já arranjou outro namorado. O Ikko veio pedir-me perdão, mas eu não cedi.

**Dia 27 de Abril 2005:**

Não posso acreditar no que os meus olhos viram hoje! A Emily começou a fumar!

Ela não me deu uma explicação para o que estava a fazer, mas eu acho que é por eu me ir embora.

Estou a sentir-me culpada, mas não posso fazer nada. Tentei impedir que a Emily fumasse, mas não consegui.

Espero que ela tome juízo. Ela é demasiado nova para destruir assim a sua saúde.

**Dia 2 de Maio 2005:**

Tragédia total! A Emily ia a atravessar a rua e foi atropelada. Eu estava lá e vi tudo. Fiquei muito chocada.

Liguei imediatamente para o hospital e chamei uma ambulância. Não tardou muito que a ambulância chegasse e levasse a Emily para o hospital.

Eu e os pais da Emily ficámos muito tempo à espera de notícias sobre o estado de saúde da Emily. Por fim o médico disse que não era nada de grave e que ela iria recuperar.

Fiquei extremamente aliviada com isso.

**Dia 8 de Maio 2005:**

Hoje fui despedir-me da Emily ao hospital. Já está tudo pronto e hoje é o último dia que vou passar nesta cidade.

Amanhã já estarei a viver noutra cidade. Também me despedi da Maiorca e da Lala. Elas ficaram muito tristes por eu me ir embora e a Maiorca começou a chorar, dizendo que nunca mais iria voltar à sua forma normal.

Bem, está na hora de eu deixar de escrever neste diário. Sinto que já não preciso dele. Vou-me embora desta cidade e acho que já não vou precisar deste diário.

Talvez daqui a alguns anos volte a escrever um, mas por agora terminou. Passei bons momentos nesta cidade, mas também passei alguns momentos dolorosos e quero esquecê-los. Por isso, vou encerrar este diário de uma vez. Até logo ou até nunca mais.

**Fim!**


End file.
